metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
Ride the Lightning (album)
Ride the Lightning was released on July 27, 1984 by Megaforce Records and re-released by Elektra Records on November 19, 1984. It has sold over 5 million copies in the U.S. and have been certified 5x Platinum by the RIAA. Background In July 1983, Metallica released their debut studio album, titled Kill 'Em All through Megaforce Records. On February 20, 1984, the band began work on their second album, titled Ride the Lightning, at Sweet Silence Studios, Copenhagen, Denmark. The album was produced under Flemming Rasmussen, founder of Sweet Silence Studios, who also went on to produce the band's following two albums, Master of Puppets and ...And Justice for All. Metallica finished recording Ride the Lightning on March 14, 1984, and the album was released through Megaforce on July 30, 1984. On September 12, 1984, Metallica signed with major label Elektra Records who re-released the album on November 19, 1984. Ride the Lightning is the last Metallica album to credit former lead guitarist Dave Mustaine with co-writing any songs. Mustaine was kicked out of the band in 1983, prior to the recording of Kill 'Em All. He is credited on the title track, "Ride the Lightning", and instrumental track "The Call of Ktulu". The album is also the first for which lead guitarist Kirk Hammett is given writing credits. Reception Critical Q'' (Summer/01, p. 127) - 5 stars out of 5 - "Reaffirms their status as the pre-eminent metal band of the modern era....They broke with the conventions of thrash metal to record the genre's first power ballad in 'Fade to Black'." ''Kerrang! (p. 50) - "album included melody, maturity and musical intelligence. It was these traits which helped them broaden metal's scope." Accolades Chad Bowar writing for About.com, listed Ride the Lightning as the second best Metallica album behind Master of Puppets. ''He said that ''Ride the Lightning was another big step forward from their groundbreaking debut album. Steve Peake, also writing for About.com, names "Ride the Lightning", "For Whom the Bell Tolls", "Fade to Black" and "Escape" in his list of the "Top 10 Metallica Songs of the '80s". The album was listed at number 5 by IGN Music on their "Top 25 Metal Albums". Ride the Lightning is often hailed by fans as a classic of the thrash metal genre and a vital bridge between the band's albums Kill 'Em All and Master of Puppets, pushing the thrash metal of the debut into progressive territory more fully-realized on Master of Puppets and ...And Justice for All. Ride the Lightning retains the speed of Kill 'Em All on songs like "Trapped Under Ice" and "Fight Fire with Fire", but also contains the first of Metallica's longer, more symphonically arranged tracks, such as "Fade to Black" and the nearly 9-minute closing instrumental "The Call of Ktulu". "Ride the Lightning" is also the last Metallica album to credit Dave Mustaine. Bernett's misprint In 1984, the French record label Bernett Records misprinted the color of the album cover in green, rather than blue. 400 copies with the green cover were pressed. Because of their rarity, this misprint caused these green albums to become a guaranteed collectors item. Tracklisting iTunes Bonus Tracks Deluxe Edition Disc 1 Disc 2 Live 10.03.1985 in Los Angeles, The United States Disc 3 Live 10.03.1985 in Los Angeles, The United States Disc 4 Disc 5 Disc 6 Disc 7 Disc 8 Live 15.03.1985 in San Francisco, The United States Disc 9 liuve 20.12.1984 in London, The United Kingdom Disc 10 Live 17.08.1985 in Castle Donington, The United Kingdom Disc 11 Live 14.09.1985 Sankt Goarshausen, in Germany Live 31.08.1985 in Oakland, The United States Tour Ride The Lightning would be supported by two tours, the Bang That Head That Doesn't Bang Tour and the Ride The Lightning Tour. The Bang That Head That Doesn't Bang Tour would span 25 shows from November 16, 1984 to December 20, 1984. The tour would include the band Tank. The official Ride The Lightning Tour span 57 shows from January 11, 1985 to December 31, 1985. Metallica would co-headline with W.A.S.P. and would include other acts such as Armored Saint, Tank, ZZ Top, Marillion, Bon Jovi, Ratt, Magnum, Tommy Vance, and Exodus. Trivia *''Ride the Lightning'' is one of only two albums to feature songwriting credits for more than four people, the other album being 1988's ...And Justice for All. Personnel Metallica *James Hetfield – Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Kirk Hammett – Lead Guitar *Cliff Burton – Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals *Lars Ulrich – Drums Technical personnel *Flemming Rasmussen – producer, engineer *Metallica – producers, cover concept *Mark Whitaker – executive producer *Tom Coyne – mastering on Megaforce release *Frankford Wayne – mastering on Megaforce release *Bob Ludwig – mastering on Elektra release *George Marino – remastering on 1995 reissue *Mike Gillies – mixing of digital reissue bonus tracks *AD Artists – cover design *Fin Costello – photography *Anthony D. Sommella – tour/live photography *Robert Hoetink – photography *Pete Cronin – photography *Rick Brackett – photography *Harold Oimen – photography References Category:Albums Category:Studio Albums Category:Ride the Lightning Category:Needs References